


Imperfection

by Mandakatt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, There are those that wish to see you succeed, and be happy in your life, and those that will support you, no matter what, you're not alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Things are just overwhelming, but Soldier is there to remind you that you are not alone.





	Imperfection

“Son of a--”

Heaving a heavy sigh, you leaned back on the door of your quarters, frowning. Your arms hurt. Your legs hurt. Everything hurt today, and it felt as if all the stresses of the world were just adding up. Clenching your fist, you slammed it hard against your door, and groaned.

With a huff, you pushed off the door and practically ripped your dress uniform jacket off your body, snarling at yourself. You were angry. Angry at things that weren’t working out, that you only sometimes had control over. Angry at the constant stress that you were under.

You liked being in Overwatch, but there was just so much to take on. So much to repair, and smooth over. So much to build up that had been ripped down. And yet, it felt like you had little to no control over any of it. You felt helpless in a way, unworthy of the title and position given to you.

You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed. You rubbed your hand against your arm, frowning lightly as your fingers brushed along your scars. Pausing as they brushed against the newest of the bunch. Clicking your tongue you huffed at yourself, and moved to your washroom, turning on the faucet to rub your hands together under the warm water.

You sighed again, scrubbing roughly at your skin till you groaned, and noticed that your skin had taken on a pink tinge due to your consistent scrubbing, and the heat of the water.

With a soft huff, you moved to wipe your hands off on a towel, and wandered back out into your quarters, before flopped down onto your bed. You rolled over to your back, to stare up at the ceiling.

You let your arm cover your eyes, and let another deep sigh pass your lips.

“What if this isn’t what I really want?” you spoke softly to yourself. “What if I’m just lying to myself?”

You jumped at the knock on your door, causing you to bolt upright. You pulled your dress shirt’s sleeves down over your arms and moved to open the door. Blinking in surprise at who stood on the other side.

“S-Sir?!”

Soldier lifted his head as he had been looking at the floor, his visor leveling with your eyes.

“Agent.”

You frowned a bit. “Sir? What are you--”

“Just wanted to talk. May I?”

You paused, holding your hand on the door, before you stepped back, and let him in, letting it swing shut behind him. You watched him look over the sparseness of your room.

“I uh, haven’t had much of a chance to get things in here yet.”

He turned his head enough to glance back at you. “It takes time Agent, you’ve been busy since you got here.”

“Just call me Y/N, Sir.”

He nodded his head lightly, and moved to sit at the edge of your bed, gesturing for you to join him. You rubbed your arm through your shirt a little, then gently sat down, giving a bit of space between the two of you.

“You did good today, Y/N.”

You raised your brows, before glancing to him. “Sir?”

He chuckled. “Just call me 76, if we’re going to be on name basis.”

You couldn’t help the light shiver that went down your spine at his laugh, before you gave him a soft smile. “Sure.”

“I don’t think you realize though, just how much we appreciate what you're doing around here.” he rested his hands on his lap, and tilted his head to look in your direction. “There’s much to take on lately, and every pair of hands helps.”

You blinked at him, slowly then ducked your head to hide the blush you could feel forming on your face at his praise.

“T-thank you. I guess.”

“You guess?” he let an eyebrow raise slightly.

You blinked up at him, raising your hands. “N-not that I’m not thankful or anything, I’m just… well j-just…”

“Overwhelmed?”

Blinking again you sighed a little, but gave a gentle nod of your head. “Yeah, that’s a good way of putting it I suppose.”

“You rub your arm when it starts to get to be too much.”

You looked at him wide eyed. With a soft gasp, you instantly dropped your hand from your arm, and you sandwiched your hands between your thighs to stop your fidgeting. You were quiet a moment before he pressed you further, gently.

“Do you need someone to talk to, Y/N?”

You shook your head. “No!” and when you looked at him, at his raised brows you sighed. “No. It’s an old habit. I know it’s not good, or anything but I tend to do it when I’m stressed. I have other outlets, I’ll be fine.”

You watched his brows dip into a scowl. “Be honest with me, Y/N. Do you hurt yourself?”

Your closed your eyes a moment and gently bit your lower lip.

“Do you?”

You heaved a sigh, and moved your hands from your legs to gently rub at your forearm again. “No. At least, not in the way you think, I’m sure.”

When he raised a brow, you gently rolled back your sleeve, showing the small scars here and there along your arm, frowning as you looked at it, as some were still fresh and quite pink.

“I just--I pick at them. I’m--I’m ashamed you know now, to be honest.”

He reached out then, gently grasping your arm to bring it closer. He turned it gently, then lifted his head, and you ducked yours again, unable to look at the intensity of that red visor. You worried your lower lip a little between your teeth before you felt his thumb pet gently against your arm.

“Y/N…”

You couldn’t look up at him, as you sighed softly. Tears started to form in your eyes. “I’m just, tired 76. I’m tired of the pain that I’m in and that I cause myself. It’s just…it’s...I’m just stupid really.”

You heard a soft click, and a hiss before you went wide eyed, gasping as he rested his visor on the bed right by your thigh. “Look at me, Y/N.” and he let his hand rest over your own.

Slowly, you glanced up, and your eyes went a little wide as you took in his features, and the scars that lined his face. You finally allowed yourself to meet his intense blue gaze, and he gave you a smile that caused your face to heat up.

“Look, Y/N. We all have scars,” he tilted his head to the side a little, but he never let his eyes leave yours.

“We all have personal battles that we don’t want to burden others with, but, I want you to know that I want to help you, if you ever need it. I’ve gone through--” he paused, then smirked a bit. “--some serious shit, but I don’t want you to feel like I did. I don’t want you to feel alone.”

You blinked at him slowly, opening your mouth to speak but then shutting it again, only to repeat the action. He moved his hand along your arm, petting your scars lightly which caused you to flinch a little, and as you tried to draw back from him he grasped your wrist firmly, but gently.

“Don’t--”

Your brows lifted a little, and he spoke again.

“--Don’t run away, Y/N.” he seemed surprised at himself, blinking at you a moment before he smiled sheepishly, a light dusting of pink covering his cheeks.

“We’re...kinda like family here, I just want you to remember that you don’t have to take it all on yourself.”

You were quiet a moment, before taking a deep breath, then nodded. “I...Um. I’ll try.”

He gave a slight nod of his head, and picked up his visor again, gently snapping it back into place. With a gentle pat to your shoulder, he stood from your bed, and started to leave.

“Sir?!--erm, 76?”

He paused, looking back over his shoulder at you, a brow raised slightly. “Hmn?”

“W-Why show me your face?”

“‘Because…” he turned to you a bit more, his brows lifted high as he pointed to the scar you could just barely see on his forehead. “I hide my scars too, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine suffers with dermatillomania, an act where you pick at the skin till you hurt yourself. She's recovering, and trying not to, and finding other outlets.
> 
> I wanted to remind her, she was not alone in her struggle. That there are those here that wish to see her do well and succeed. Same as I do for you. 
> 
> If you're having troubles, and things feel overwhelming, you are stronger than you think. You got this, and I have your back. ♥


End file.
